Turnabout Uncertainty
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up a Wright and Co. But is he really a stranger at all..? Written for the Kink Meme, non-graphic PWP, Phoenix selfcest. You have been warned.


This was a Kink Meme fill. ........so yeah! : D Prompt was:

'............it was a misunderstanding!'

'Oh, you don't understand? Then let me explain. **You **were having sex with _you!_'

Something tells me that this is not anything even close to what the OP had in mind, but... *Shrugs* ...my mind works in odd ways sometimes. : 3 Hope you like selfcest...

* * *

The sensation was incredible. A mouth, shockingly identical to his own, ravaged his jaw and ear, whispering filthy words of promise to him. Hands that seemed scarily familiar, but just a bit more calloused, stroked over his cheeks and through his hair, a slightly more sensual touch to balance out the fierceness of the mouth. He couldn't believe he was letting things happen so easily... After all, the other person looked just like him, though perhaps a bit older.

He couldn't even remember where or when his copy had showed up, but he was finding it rather difficult to care. He felt fairly good as the other male, the one who called himself by the same name, seduced him, laying him back on the sofa and feeling him up, the male's lips on his own, his hands running over his chest, unbuttoning the blue blazer he always wore to gain access to the clothing underneath, repeating the action again to reveal the creamy skin of Phoenix's chest.

He moaned as his pants were removed, his erection being stroked teasingly through the fabric of his underwear before those as well came off, leaving him completely exposed for the double's hungry eyes to devour. Tiny nips were left to his chest before the other left him completely, making quick work of his own clothing and just hovering over him for a moment, trailing his fingers down the soft skin of the defence attorney's stomach, carefully palming the hardening flesh that he found at the very end of the path. his double didn't seem to like wasting time...

'Tell me that you want it.'

'I want it...'

The words were so quiet, but they still seemed to echo in the stillness of the room, and when a finger, completely dry, tried to enter him, he gasped, arching his back into the stinging sensation. The one above him simply chuckled, giving the young lawyer time to adjust before trying to slip it in farther. It took longer than it would have if there had been proper lubrication, but at last, Phoenix, the older one, felt that the submissive below him was ready for something more than simple fingers.

Sliding his hand over his own cock to lightly coat himself in pre-cum, the older male placed himself at Phoenix's entrance, gripping the fabric of the couch before gently pushing himself in. The cry that spilled from Nick's lips was phenomenal, and when he began to rock himself in farther, waiting until he was fully sheathed before pulling out and thrusting in, shouts and moans equally as wonderful graced his ears, filling his mind with a lust-filled fog.

In, out, over and over again, the rhythm was uneven and the pace fast as each thrust made his cries more desperate, more needy than the last. He felt so good, and he wasn't sure he could go any higher, when-

'Ahem.'

...when he heard a very familiar 'ahem' in the doorway. He had completely forgotten that he hadn't locked up yet... Shaking off a bit of the lust, he glanced up, catching an eyeful of pink and frills before swallowing thickly, his saliva now more like syrup. The silence was unbearable. There he was, sprawled out on the 'Wright and Co. Law Offices' couch, completely naked, another man, one who claimed that he was from the future no less, laid atop him, equally naked, and both quite flushed from the compromising situation they had both just been caught in.

'...I suppose I'll just come back when you're not busy...'

Leaping from the couch, Phoenix shook his head frantically, nearly tripping as he pulled his pants up on the way to the door. His 'other' was closely following behind, though he apparently didn't see it quite as important to get dressed as the 'real' Phoenix did. In fact, he seemed a lot less caring than Phoenix did about a lot of things... The real Nick reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Edgeworth's maroon suit, desperate to explain to his lover, but not entirely sure how he was going to do so.

'N-no, Edgeworth, wait! I know how it looked, but it wasn't... He wasn't... Well...it was just a misunderstanding!'

Edgeworth didn't seem to be buying it.

'Oh, you didn't understand? Well let me explain - **you** were having sex with _you_! And as much as I would love to know how that's even possible, I'm afraid that I don't have time to listen to whatever excuse you have. Now if you'll excuse me...'

The prosecutor tried to leave, but the grip on his sleeve held fast, and as another hand gripped his other sleeve, this hand belonging to Phoenix's second self, he turned his head, flinching a bit when he heard Phoenix's voice, a small bit smoother than usual, breath in his ear.

'Would you care to join us?'


End file.
